Death, or Something Like It
by Calliope Phantom
Summary: Elphaba decides she no longer wants to leave Oz with Fiyero but with Glinda. So the Wicked Witch secretly tells Glinda her plan for her fake murder and hopes that she will come for her in time.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm happy to be back with a new story. Please enjoy and feel free to leave constructive criticism, I thrive on it!!  
**

**Description: The Wicked Witch decides she no longer wants to leave Oz with Fiyero but with Glinda. So Elphaba secretly tells Glinda her plan for her fake murder and hopes that Glinda will come for her in time.**

**Spoiler Alert!: This story does depict the end of the musical. If you haven't seen it I suggest you turn back now. Unless it's all right with you.  
**

* * *

Black, thunderous clouds loomed over Kiamo Ko making the night seem unusually dark. The landscape held an air of melancholy and it settled over the castle as well as its mistress. The Wicked Witch was paging through the Grimmerie in hopes of finding a spell that might get the ruby slippers off of the brat's feet. The little girl cried noisily from her dingy dungeon underneath the floorboards of the tower. Elphaba rubbed her temples in an attempt to concentrate.

"For Oz's sake," she growled. "Shut up! If you want to get out of this place alive then find a way to take those shoes off of your feet!"

She slammed the tome closed causing an echo to boom through the small room and down the winding stairs of the tower. The Witch placed her elbows on the book resting her forehead in her hands. She sighed feeling the tenseness in her shoulders. A hard and tingling sensation gripped her chest. At first Elphaba hadn't been afraid to "die" but now she wasn't so sure. Everything had unraveled and left her in an avalanche she could not climb out of.

A scratching noise caught her attention. Chistery hopped over to her partially using his new wings and his knuckles. He muttered something unintelligible and pointed in the opposite direction. Elphaba looked at him sadly a gleam of maternity in her brown eyes.

"Chistery, please… If you don't try to speak you never will. Try, all right?" Elphaba told him with a pat on his head.

The monkey nodded his scruffy head and pointed again in the other direction. Elphaba glanced upward and made out the shadow of another person. She gritted her teeth setting her jaw into a hard line.

"Go away," Elphaba said bluntly.

"Elphie… Please. Let the little girl go. And her poor little dog DoDo," she said taking a few small steps toward the green witch. Elphaba turned from her and opened the Grimmerie.

"Elphaba someone has got to say it. You are out of control! They're just shoes! They're not worth your life…" Glinda asserted walking to Elphaba's side.

"Elphie," Glinda whispered putting her hand on the witch's shoulder. "You can't go on like this. Please."

"I can do whatever I want! I am the Wicked Witch of the West," Elphaba declared proudly removing the blonde's hand from her shoulder.

"Elphaba! They're coming for you! Please," Glinda said tears beginning to fill her eyes.

The Wicked Witch felt her heart begin to break into smaller pieces as she watched her friend cry. She felt her own tears begin to burn her eyes. _Oh Glinda_, the witch thought, _I want you and only you_.

Then another one of Elphaba's flying monkey's hopped into the room a piece of parchment clutched in his little paw. Elphaba knew what it would say.

_Elphaba,_

_I'm all right. It's time to put our plan in motion. I'll come for you as soon as I can._

_Love, Fiyero_

She took the note and sent the monkey on his way. She read it. Glinda looked up at her curiously before more tears filled her azure eyes.

"It's Fiyero isn't it? Is he…" Glinda couldn't finish as a soft sob left her lips.

Elphaba lied, "We've seen his face for the last time."

"No," the good witch whispered.

Elphaba's shoulder slumped in defeat and exhaustion. With every breath she took a stab of pain hit her chest. She wanted to tell Glinda it was all a lie. The Wicked Witch of the West was ready to give in, to surrender everything.

"You're right," Elphaba sighed. "It's time I surrender."

The witch placed the bucket of water where the girl would be able to grab it, near the trap door where Elphaba would escape forever. Glinda could see something in her friend's eyes. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Elphie… What is it," she said rushing to Elphaba's side.

"You can't be seen here. You must go," Elphaba began to push her out the door.

"No," Glinda said stubbornly moving out of Elphaba's reach.

"You must go!"

"No! Elphie… I can tell them everything! The truth!" Glinda said frantically. She ran to Elphaba and put her hands on the sides of that beautiful green face.

"I'll do anything to keep you here. You can't leave me," Glinda said kissing green lips.

Elphaba lost all breath as the pain filled her body. She shook her head and tried to remember that this was the best for Glinda, even if it was the hardest.

"No. They'll only turn against you Glinda. You know that," the witch said pulling away from Glinda's hands.

"I don't care!"

"I do!" Elphaba surprised herself and Glinda with her statement. Her mouth hung open as she tried to compose herself. She shook herself to try and dispel her tears.

"Promise me Glinda… Promise me you won't try to clear my name," Elphaba whispered. Glinda shook her head as her despair washed over her pretty face.

"Promise me!" Elphaba growled.

"Why? I don't understand," Glinda asked.

"Because," Elphaba said.

"I'm limited," the witch began to sing. "Just look at me. I'm limited. And just look at you, you can do all I couldn't do… Glinda."

Elphaba felt a tear escape her eye and quickly wiped it away. She took the Grimmerie from its place and handed it to Glinda.

"Here. Take this," she said as Glinda put her hands on the worn leather.

"Elphie… You know I can't read this," Glinda whispered.

"Then… You'll have to learn," Elphaba said placing her hand under the blonde's chin bringing their gazes together. "Now it's up to you. For both of us. Now it's up to you."

Glinda's lips quivered as she opened them to sing with her beloved. She could feel her heart break at the thought of Elphaba leaving her. Even when they hadn't been close it made Glinda feel safe to know that Elphaba was never far from her and still alive. She felt tears slide down her cheeks and a soft cloth wiping them away. She looked up to see Elphaba's eyes and they gave her strength.

With each word sung and the song nearing its end Elphaba was filled with a sense of dread. She could hear the mob as it drew closer and closer to her castle. She was beginning to wonder if she could do this and allow Glinda to watch her "die".

As the last word echoed through the castle's walls Elphaba pulled Glinda to her wrapping an arm around her waist. She placed the other hand on Glinda's right cheek remembering the impression she had left. Her lips pulled back into a small smile.

"I'm sorry," she said stroking Glinda's cheek. The good witch shook her head with a grin and kissed the green woman's palm.

Then Elphaba tilted the blonde's head back looking into her diamond eyes. She pressed her lips to Glinda's in a sweet kiss. And as their tongues met a plan began to form in Elphaba's mind. She knew what to do and it made her heart skip a beat. The witch pressed Glinda to her a little harder making the kiss more passionate before pulling away.

In the distant part of the castle was loud boom as the castle doors were shattered by the mob. Elphaba could hear them as they made their way toward her tower. She pushed Glinda toward a corner.

"You have to hide! No one can know you were here," she said pushing Glinda behind a curtain.

But just before she left her Elphaba leaned into Glinda and whispered into her ear, "Come for me… I'll be waiting."

She then kissed her love's cheek and left Glinda in a shocked state. Elphaba prayed to the Unnamed God that Glinda knew what she meant. Just then Boq and the witch hunters burst through her door and fought Elphaba.

From behind the curtain Glinda watched as Elphaba tried to save herself using her broom as a shield between her and the hunters. But the Wicked Witch did not foresee the torch that set her a fire or the little farm girl who tried to save her life. The bucket of water was thrown on her snuffing out the fire and the witch. With one agonizing scream of pain the witch was gone melted into the floorboards. The good witch covered her mouth as tears rained down her cheeks.

The hunters yelled and cheered lifting the small girl on their shoulders. They left the tower then the castle roaring to all who might be listening that the Wicked Witch of the West was dead.

All was silent as Glinda came out from her hiding place. The lights of the castle had all been extinguished leaving the tower in a somber darkness. The only illumination was a sliver of moonlight that shone through the window. In the moonlight lay Elphaba's hat. Glinda stared at for a moment before falling to her knees and clutching the hat to her breast. A sob echoed through room as Glinda called out Elphaba's name. Chistery came up the winding stairwell with a lit candle and hopped toward the good witch.

"M-miss G-glinda," the monkey stuttered as he handed her a green bottle. Glinda grasped the bottle closing her eyes her heart breaking completely. She looked down at the green bottle again remembering the feel of Elphaba's skin and her lips and the sound of her voice as she sang her a song.

A sense of déjà vu washed over Glinda then. She had seen this bottle before not Elphaba's but another. Her mouth stood slightly ajar as she made the connection. Then she gritted her teeth together in rage. The good witch stood slowly gripping her wand tightly. She conjured her bubble and floated out of Kiamo Ko towards the Emerald City.


	2. Chapter 2

Glinda's heels clacked harshly against the marble floors of the palace. She stopped at the door to the Wizards quarters taking a deep breath and grasping the green bottle tighter. Nodding to herself she pushed the doors open to see the fish-eyed horrible Morrible comforting the "wonderful" Wizard of Oz.

"I don't know why you're so despondiary," she said in her thick accent. "I thought it all went quite well! They all seem thrilled to shreds with their brains and their hearts, and all that other nonsense."

Morrible glanced over at Glinda's entrance. Her eyebrow shot upward in surprise. The look in Glinda's eyes made the Madame swallow nervously and she tried to act nonchalantly.

"Miss Glinda! What are you doing here my dear? I thought you would be out festivating," Morrible said with a motion of her hand.

Glinda's nostrils flared slightly at Morrible's silent jeering but she took a deep breath and focused on her goal. She didn't even glance at Madame only stood in front of the Wizard sticking the bottle under his nose.

"This was Elphaba's," the blonde said angrily.

"What's that you say," the Wizard asked seeming a little distracted. He took the bottle from Glinda's hand and gave it a once over.

"It was a keepsake," Glinda continued. "It was her mother's. She told me so herself. I've only seen a little, green bottle like this one other time. It was right here, in this very room. You offered me a drink from it."

The Wizard's eyebrows met in confusion at Glinda's statement. A touch of realization came to his eyes and his mouth dropped open in awe. He shook his head as if trying to dispel a gruesome thought.

"B-but… Oh my lord… I-I," The Wizard stuttered in shock. The words of his song echoed in his mind. _I am a sentimental man, who always longed to be… a father…_

The fish nodded her head as if this whole mess made complete sense.

"So that was it. That's why she had such power. She was a child of both worlds," she said matter-of-factly.

The Wonderful Wizard of Oz began to cry, as he understood that he had a hand in killing his own daughter. He held his head in his hands as tears streamed down his wrinkled cheeks. Glinda merely stared at him unemotionally looking not at a wizard but a weak, pitiful old man. The blonde gritted her teeth to try to keep stable.

"I want you to leave Oz," Glinda said with spite. "I'll make the announcement myself, that the strains of wizardship have been too hard on you and you are taking an indefinite leave of absence."

The old man continued to cry. "Did you hear what I said," Glinda asked menacingly.

"Y-yes your g-goodness," he sniffled.

"Go and get you balloon ready," she said pulling him by his arm then dropping it quickly. "Guards!"

Two Gale Force guardsmen came from outside the room and stood before the great goodness of Oz. She told them that they were to take the Wizard to his balloon and prepare him to leave the land. They bowed to the good witch and dragged the Wizard away.

Morrible had slowly and silently started making her way out of the room as Glinda dealt with the Wizard. This did not go unnoticed by the good witch and she turned swiftly towards the fish-eyed monster. Glinda stared at her with a venom Morrible had never seen. The Madame swallowed audibly and began to speak.

"Glinda, dear," Morrible smiled breathing hard. "I know we've had out miniscule differentiations in the past but I bel—"

"Guards!" Glinda interrupted. She turned back towards Morrible her grin seething with sarcasm.

"Madame, have you ever considered how you'd fair in captivity," she asked charmingly. "Captivity? Prison! Personally, I don't think you'll hold up well. My professional opinion is that you do not have what it takes. I hope you prove me wrong. Though, I doubt you will. Take her away"

The good witch motioned toward Morrible and the guards took her by her arms causing Glinda to smile. Morrible struggled trying to pull away from the guards to no avail. She began cursing and thrashing wildly.

"No! Noooo," Morrible screeched as she was dragged away.

Glinda merely smiled and gave the Madame a little wave as she left. _Southstairs will not be good enough for her. But it will have to do, _Glinda thought. She sighed releasing all of the tension in her shoulder and back. She receded to the Wizard's grand chair and sat down allowing her emotions to wash over her. Her shoulders shook with her sobs and they echoed through the grand hall reminding Glinda how isolated she was. There was no one there for her to lean on, no one there to advise her. The Good Witch had to face all of Oz alone.

Somewhere in her emotionally fogged mind Glinda had traveled through the palace to her private chambers. Her crystal eyes immediately fell on Elphaba's pointy hat causing Glinda's eyes to fill with fresh tears. She took the hat and lay on the bed grasping the black hat to her chest. Glinda pressed her nose into the hat taking in Elphaba's scent as she remembered laugh, rare as it was, and her beautiful smile. She remembered the way Elphaba stroked her cheek and how close she held her when they danced. Glinda remembered everything.

"Oh Elphie… I should've left with you. I should have taken your hand and gotten on that damned broom," Glinda cried aloud. "I should have… I should have…"

When Glinda had no more tears left her eyes closed and she slept dreaming of Elphaba. _I'll be waiting_, Elphaba said to Glinda. _I'll be waiting._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Caro88 for the review. I appreciate the feedback.**

**I hope this satisfies you readers until I can get the next chapter up. Thanks for reading.  
**

* * *

Long, slender fingers stroked Glinda's pale cheek in an attempt to wake her. The young blonde could felt the soft touch and tried to rouse herself. She needed to discover who was with her.

Glinda's azure eyes opened. "Morning my love," a gentle husky voice said to her.

The Good Witch rubbed her sore eyes and stared at the person again. There in her black dress and boots her broom leaning against the bed was Elphaba the Wicked Witch of the West. Glinda's eyes searched Elphaba's and she jumped into the witch's arms.

"Elphie! I-I thought t-that –you," Glinda couldn't finish her sentence feeling her breath leave her.

"Sshhh… It's all right. You're safe. It's ok Glinda," Elphaba whispered to her stroking her golden curls.

Glinda sobbed loudly leaning into Elphaba's strong shoulder. She held her tightly digging her nails into the cloth of the green woman's dress. If Elphaba was here she wasn't going to let her go.

Elphaba gently pushed Glinda away and looked into her eyes. "I'll be waiting," she said.

The witch kissed Glinda's cheek then repeated the words, "I'll be waiting."

**********************************************

Glinda jerked awake gripping her wand and holding it out in front of her. A layer of sweat covered her chest, face, and neck. Her breathing was heavy and her mouth was dry. She glanced around the room. She began to rock and back gently holding herself as tears began to roll down her cheeks. _No… No, no, no,_ Glinda thought. _Elphie was right here she was alive. No._

The Good Witch clutched Elphaba's hat again and lay back on her pillows. She took deep even breaths trying to stop her tears and gain some control again. When the tears finally ceased she closed her eyes and concentrated on her heartbeat.

All was quiet in the palace. The marble halls sat in silence the emerald sheen seeming dull even in the bright morning light. The whole palace had settled in an air of despair. No guard, servant, or lord walked through the halls or grand rooms. Life seemed to have all but disappeared during the night.

A booming rumble could be heard in the distance. Glinda's eyebrows met in confusion and she opened her eyes listening intently to the racket. The Good Witch stood from her bed and went to her window. Outside, a mile or so from the palace was a mob of Ozians advancing toward the Emerald Palace. Glinda gripped the windowpane tightly causing her knuckles to turn white. She knew why they were coming and what they wanted, but she felt so inclined as to not indulge them. Glinda knew she couldn't do that, it would mean her life and she wasn't going to allow Elphaba to die in vain.

There was a knock on the door, "Come in."

A Gale Force guard stood in the doorway and bowed to the Good Witch. "A mob of citizens are headed toward the palace your goodness. They want blood."

The blonde gritted her teeth in frustration. "I'm aware," she spat at him.

She turned back to the window and took a deep breath, a plan forming in her mind. "I want you and all the guardsmen to keep the Ozians at bay until I arrive. I will speak to them myself," she told the guard turning around. "You're dismissed."

The guard bowed at the waist then left the room. Glinda took another deep breath and covered her face with her hands. She felt as if she were about to collapse. Never in her life had she been so afraid. She had never ruled a country before and she wasn't sure if she was prepared or ready for such a rank. Elphaba had stood, alone, in front of an entire army in front of all of Oz for what she knew was right, now it was Glinda's turn. The Good Witch had to save the Ozians from themselves for their own sakes as well as Glinda's.

There was another short knock on the door before it opened. Glinda's handmaiden, Alana, poked her head in searching for her mistress. She saw the blonde woman in her state and immediately stepped in to comfort her.

"Are you all right your goodness," she asked reaching for Glinda holding her hand an inch or two from her skin.

Glinda looked up quickly composing herself and slipping a strong, kind mask into place. "I'm fine Alana. I'm just a little exhausted from these events. So much has happened in such short a time. I'm somewhat overwhelmed," she said sweetly to the girl.

The girl nodded seeming fit with Glinda's answer. "I'm sure after you make your announcement things will become easier for you miss," the girl said.

She smiled at Glinda, "Shall I get a bath ready for you?"

"No, no, there isn't time for it. Get my dress ready and help me change," she said dismissing the young girl. "But I would like a bath when I return."

Alana bowed and left the room. She came back with two other girls and her grand pale pink dress that most citizens had seen her in. The handmaidens helped her out of her blue dress and into her pink one all the time keeping their eyes on their work and away from Glinda's eyes. It wasn't so much that they were afraid of her but felt they were not worthy of her sights. Glinda, who may have normally felt flattered, was only annoyed.

Once the puffy sleeves were set on her shoulders a girl came to Glinda bowing and opened the mahogany case that held her tiara. Alana took it out delicately and placed it on Glinda's head. She then handed the Good Witch her wand and they left.

Glinda stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't know the woman who stared back at her. A tear escaped her eye before she could blink it away. She quickly brushed it away carefully so as not to smear her makeup. Taking deep breaths she came back to herself and slowly slipped into her Glinda The Good Witch persona, the woman who knew only good and was ecstatic that The Wicked Witch of the West was dead.

She walked through the halls of the palace towards the front doors where she would address all most all of Oz. The guard that she had talked to earlier came to her side.

"We are ready for you your goodness," he said.

Glinda nodded, "I'll be there in one moment."

He bowed and left. Glinda took this time to think of Elphaba and apologize for what she was about to do.

"I'm sorry Elphie… I love you," Glinda whispered to herself. And in that moment she could almost feel Elphaba next to her leaning her head on Glinda's shoulder.

"It's all right," she whispered to Glinda. "I'll be waiting."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Suicune502, Kipperdinilati, and Caro88 for their reviews. You guys keep me going!**

**I know this isn't very long. But this is how I wanted the story to be set up. I'm currently working on the next chapter and hope to post soon. Enjoy.**

* * *

Glinda stepped out into the day and walked up to the podium that was erected for her. The Ozians were in a frenzy screaming and cursing for answers that the Gale Force could not answer. When the massive crowd glimpsed the woman in pink they quieted then silenced. Their eyes grew with wonder at the Good Witch of the North. The citizens who had never seen her before had mouths agape in amazement at her beauty and somehow her despair seemed only to add to it.

The Good Witch stared out at the crowd swallowing in preparation for her disquisition. She tilted her head downward looking at the ground. _You can do this Glinda_, she thought. _Be strong, for Elphaba's sake. For your sake._

When she looked up at the mob again her eyes were crystal clear with determination and strength causing a unanimous gasp to sweep through the mass.

"Fellow Ozians. Our days of terror and tyranny are over. The Wicked Witch of the West is dead," there was thunderous applause as Glinda finished her statement.

"We have been through much these past years, my fellow citizens. But let us remember that light and good can triumph over evil that we stood together and stood strong," Glinda paused taking a breath. "And we must stand together now. Our Wizard… Our wonderful Wizard has stepped down from his position and left Oz. His obligations and duties have rendered him weak and unable to continue his responsibilities as the Wizard."

The citizens eyes widened in shock and awe as another gasp washed through them. Glinda could see some with tears shining in their eyes some with grins and some with anger. She quieted them.

"Yes he _is_ gone, but we are still here," Glinda spoke looking out into the crowd. "I am asking you now to trust in me and trust in each other. If we cannot have faith in one another then there is no hope for a future Oz. We will be thrust back into the dark ages. Something worse then a wicked witch."

The congregation was listening attentively leaning to hear the sweet voice of the Good Witch. Suddenly they felt a flame of hope burn deep within their hearts that life may become good again.

"I'm aware that I ask for your trust without understanding. But I pray, for goodness' sake, that you will trust me. We have mended old wounds and now it is time to move forward. I believe together that we can create a new Oz. A great and just Oz that will be seen as a grand leader of hope for the future."

As Glinda's last word echoed into nothing the mob burst into cheers of joy. They whistled and howled kicking their legs in the air. Many of the Ozians wiped tears from their eyes as they applauded Glinda. A rose was thrown onto the stage at Glinda's feet and was followed by another and another and another.

Glinda smiled the smile of a leader. It made the Ozians feel safe and comfortable. It gave them hope and strength to see what new light lay beyond this long nightmare. She waved back picking up a rose and smelling its perfume. She nodded and gave the Ozians a slight curtsy, which they in turn bowed to her.

Finally Glinda turned from the citizens stepping off the podium and walked into the palace. Once the cheers began to fade from her ears she began to cry. Suddenly she was aware of how alone she was.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it has been an obscene amount of time since I have updated and I apologize. I had a SERIOUS case of writers block and was unsure of how to continue in a way that would be true to the story. My deep gratitude to all of those who reviewed, Pricilla Grey in particular. This portion is a nice size. Please enjoy!**

* * *

It had been some weeks since Glinda's address to the citizens of Oz. Change was slow but it had begun. The good witch spent much of her time in her office with advisors and economists to gain some knowledge of the damages left by Morrible and the Wizard. Every day Glinda's load grew a little heavier she grew doubtful of her power. But she kept going.

Her savior, the deity she worshipped was the sun. Each afternoon as the sun began its descent Glinda escaped from her advisors, her servants, and her duties so she could glimpse the golden skylight. She would sit on her windowsill her head rested against the wall and she would think of Elphaba. Her mind traveled back to the simple days at Shiz, the days when she and Elphaba were together. She remembered one rosy afternoon at Shiz.

_Glinda and Elphaba sat on a bench in the orchard behind Crage Hall enjoying the suns last rays. The horizon was painted a light purple and the orange rays cast dark shadows in the forest creating a calm haze._

_The young blonde sighed looping her arm through Elphaba's causing the green girls heart to flutter. She glanced down at her friend and smiled sadly. Elphaba had never imagined that she would fall for Glinda but she had. The burning of her unrequited love stung her heart but she endured. Glinda's friendship was worth everything. The blonde girl had no idea or at least Elphaba hoped so, her world would shatter if Glinda were to leave it. Elphaba had only just learned to live she didn't want to live in the darkness again. _

"_Think of it Elphie," Glinda sighed. "We're going to be graduating in one year. It so fantastic!"_

_Elphaba chuckled. "Yes it is wonderful."_

"_Do not be sarcastic with me Elphaba Thropp," Glinda said faking a dour tone. She giggled and put her head against her friends shoulder. They sat in a quiet, pleasant silence for a while. Glinda broke the silence._

"_So what shall we do after we've graduated? Maybe we could live in the village for some time and save money. We could move to the Emerald City! We could perform tricks and maybe have our own show someday."_

_Elphaba's eyebrows met in confusion. She hesitated before replying her clever mind seeming to stop all together as she tried to speak. "I don't know," she finally said._

_Glinda moved down the bench so she could look at Elphaba. "What? You don't want to live with me?" she asked hurt evident in her voice._

"_No! It's not that Glinda its just…" Elphaba wavered. "It's just I always assumed you would move back home to Frottica to be married or… be married to Fiyero."_

_Glinda opened her mouth to reply but she didn't speak. What would happen after she had graduated Shiz? Marriage had always been something Glinda was certain of but so many aspects of her life had changed. Glinda knew now that nothing in life is ever certain. She had been a stuck up brat once and now she was a well-read young woman. If she hadn't gotten to know Elphaba her life would be much different and much less exhilarating. _

"_I… I don't know. That was what I had first wanted when I arrived here but so many things have changed. I hadn't expected--- Well I hadn't expected you," Glinda replied honestly. _

_The green girl sighed her gaze drifting to the ground. She absently kicked a pebble around her feet before sailing it across the orchard. Elphaba wasn't sure how to handle Glinda's sincere statement. She swallowed trying in vain to remove the lump from her throat. _

"_Elphie, promise me something," Glinda said a few moments later her voice becoming serious yet gentle._

"_Anything," Elphaba spoke quickly almost afraid Glinda might leave her._

"_We'll always be friends? We'll always be there for one another to matter the circumstances, even if we're famous performers or I'm married, we'll be there. I want…" Glinda paused choking back a sudden burst of emotion that caused her throat to swell. Her azure eyes glittered with tears. "I want to know that what we have is real. That this friendship isn't some university phase we'll grow out of. You are the most… the best thing that ever happened to me."_

_Glinda turned her gaze to Elphaba. The green girl was taken aback at the solemn tone of Glinda's voice. The two friends had never broached the topic of their relationship or what it meant to the other. Elphaba had just let it be hoping that their future would work out, as it should. She had never seen her friend's beautiful face lined with worry or tears sparkle in her eyes. Her heart was suddenly pounding wildly in her chest as she put words together in her head. Then, as if she couldn't control herself, she placed a slender green hand on Glinda's rosy cheek. Glinda leaned into the touch as if Elphaba was the last great thing in her life._

"_Glinda. There is nothing in all of Oz, no wizard that there is or was that could ever keep me from you," Elphaba stated gently wiping a fallen tear from Glinda's cheek. _

_Glinda's eyes drifted closed and she slowly leaned toward Elphaba. The green girl stared in disbelief at Glinda then gazed at her perfect lips. Was this _the _kiss she would share with Glinda? Would this be the single moment in her lifetime when Glinda would wholly belong to her and no one else? She suddenly prayed to the Unnamed God it was. She leaned closer to her friend. _

"_Glinda!" Hurry, we'll be late for our dinner reservations," Milla called from the distance._

_Their lips had been a mere breath away. Glinda pulled away slowly, her eyes opened hazily as if she'd woken from a dream. Elphaba had turned her head away quickly, taking a deep breath to calm her pounding heart. The two friends stood in unison and turned towards each other. Glinda smiled wiping away another stray tear. A corner of Elphaba's lip turned upward before falling back into a grim line. She turned her head, disappointed. Her chest began to hurt. _

"_Glinda," Milla yelled again. Elphaba's ears rang._

"_I'll be right along," Glinda replied._

_The young blonde stepped close to her friend placing a loving hand against a green cheek. She pushed Elphaba's gaze back to her. Then standing up on her tiptoes Glinda placed a kiss on Elphaba's cheek. She held her lips there longer than necessary before drawing away. Glinda smiled one last time before turning to leave._

"_Glinda," Elphaba said, "Even in death I will never leave you."_

_Glinda halted mid-step. She had the right mind to turn and look into Elphaba's hazel eyes and see what she might find. But she didn't turn and she never knew what Elphaba felt. She nodded then continued on her way. Suddenly she felt the pain of guilt deep in her chest._

The good witch laid her hand on her chest at the memory. Her body began to ache; her eyes were burning with the need for rest. She began to cry. Glinda had kept a firm control on her sorrow for a long time but the sudden thought broke her resolve. She tried to keep Elphaba from her thoughts but everywhere she looked, every step she took there was her Elphie, beside her a hand on her shoulder, a sad smile on her lips.

The air suddenly became dense and started to shimmer. Glinda could feel _her_ presence again. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of Elphaba.

"Elphie," she whispered.

She could feel Elphaba's weight at her feet it was as if a feather had dropped on the padded windowsill. But Glinda didn't open her eyes. She didn't want to see her kind eyes. She didn't want to see her brilliant green skin. Glinda did not want her there.

"This can't continue Elphie," Glinda whispered feeling her tears slide down her cheeks. She took a deep breath trying to calm her abrupt sobs. The good witch closed her eyes tighter. "Elphie… Elphaba I can't do this anymore. I cannot be a ruler and your widowed friend. I can't lean on you when you're no longer here. This isn't right, I'm… I'm not as strong as you."

Glinda felt Elphaba's face close to hers feel the hint of her breath, but knew that it was a breeze. She could feel Elphaba's hand hovering above her skin, felt the electricity and heat as if she were touching her cheek. Glinda sucked in a sob clenching her hand into a fist in an attempt to stop herself from reaching out.

"Please Elphie," Glinda murmured. A breeze blew through the witch's golden tresses and Elphaba was gone. Then a ruffling noise caught Glinda's ear. Gradually she opened her eyes the sun had nearly set and the light in the room was dim. She looked to her desk and saw Elphaba's forgotten text opened the pages rustling as a strange breeze turned them. She stood and walked to her desk glancing at the pages intently.

In the golden pages of the Grimmerie she could faintly glimpse the outline of Elphaba's sharp features. Elphaba smiled warmly at her a tears falling down her cheeks. In a flash the wicked witch was gone.

Glinda sobbed. Her bawls of anguish echoed through the room carrying out into the coming night. She wept all of her tears for her friend, her love, until she had none left. Then in that moment as the tears dried she vowed she would leave Elphaba behind and she would never cry again.

_One more moment is all we have left Elphie_, Glinda thought to herself as she prepared to visit Kiamo Ko to say goodbye to the Wicked Witch of the West for the final time.


	6. Chapter 6

**I cannot tell you how good it feels to be back on track with this story. I deeply apologize for the longest wait ever. I've had little time and even deeper lack of motivation and inspiration. I lost the idea I had of where I wanted this story to go (btw, I still need some help with it so if you have any ideas please let me know). But I'm back and I hope to stay that way. **

**As always reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

Glinda could not leave as soon as she had hoped. There were some important matters she needed to take care of. She was unsure of how long she would be absent. She was going to travel by bubble, of course, but Kiamo Ko was far and the Great Kells had the most terrible gusts during autumn. The good witch wanted to be prepared for the worst should it happen.

During the evenings and nights she arranged a rucksack of food and some clothes. She kept it hidden in her wardrobe from any prying eyes. Then she would drink a tonic that would give her a dreamless sleep. Ever since her declaration to Elphaba she had taken to drinking it to relieve her of her friends presence. And after some few weeks Glinda had left the palace leaving her position in the hands of her most trusted advisor. She explained to the man that she was needed elsewhere, and when he asked her where she reminded him that she was a person before she was a ruler then left without another word.

The good witch wasn't afraid as she stepped past the Emerald City's outer limit and began her journey towards Kiamo Ko. She was dressed in "drab" clothing, as she called it, to avoid any detection from passer-bys. But Glinda wasn't afraid anymore. She felt that she had nothing to lose except her life, and she wasn't sure how much it was worth anymore.

She travelled by night using the Vinkus River as her path and rested during the day only continuing in the daylight if absolutely necessary. When she rested she hid on the ridge of the Great Kells so she wouldn't be disturbed. During the trip Glinda tried not to think about her past regrets or the reason for her voyage. She sang old Gillikin songs, as she went on feeling lonely amongst the autumn winds and falling leaves.

On the fifth night, when the moon was half full, Glinda glimpsed the dark castle in the distance. She lowered her bubble to the ground a mile away from the castle and walked the rest of the way. Glinda pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and felt a twinge of fear in her stomach for the first time since she left the palace. As the blonde approached the castle door she stopped her hand poised above the wood. She glanced up at the tower feeling uneasy, there's was magic in the air she could sense it. Glinda had heard the stories of the Wicked Witch's ghost haunting the tower and rooms of the castle, but she knew it was peasant drivel. With a deep breath she pushed the castle doors open.

The wooden doors opened with a loud creek and thumped against the wall. Glinda quietly stepped inside her eyes glancing back and forth in the dimly lit foyer. She walked further into the castle listening for signs of life. The castle was somber, filled with dust and cobwebs. If the castle had seen any life it didn't show. The castle was stale with death and it made Glinda's stomach churn. She picked up her pace looking for the stairs that would lead her to the tower.

The tower was pitch black. Glinda felt along the walls for a torch, she grabbed hold of one and pulled it from its holder. She took out her wand pointed it and spoke an incantation. She wasn't the best at starting fires but if she could get a spark she could handle it from there.

When the torch caught fire she began her ascent. Her slight heels made sharp clacks as she moved creating an ominous echo. Glinda paused, sound silenced, feeling unnerved as if someone was watching. Her heart began to beat wildly in her chest and she hurried up the stairs. Suddenly she wished she hadn't sent Elphaba away.

Once she was in the chamber she shut and locked the door behind her. She leaned against the wooden door catching her breath feeling her chest tighten with fear. When she relaxed she placed the torch in a holder on the wall. Her eyes followed the curve of the room. There in the sparsely lighted room was Elphaba's desk, her bed, and her belongings. Glinda could see the indents in the grain of the desk where Elphaba had written something furiously and pieces of parchment were scattered across the desk. She placed her hand on the desk tracing the indentations and tried to imagine Elphaba sitting at the desk studying from the Grimmerie. _That green bean always was a hard worker_, Glinda thought to herself with a chuckle.

The bed was unmade and appeared as if someone had slept in it only the night before. Glinda stood next to it and took the pillow and brought it to her face. It still smelled like Elphaba.

The blonde sat down on the bed holding the pillow to her chest. She didn't feel any sorrow. She couldn't feel any tears welling up behind her eyes. There was nothing left for Glinda to feel. This place and these things were her past and it had stolen part of her. _Perhaps I have shed my last tear for Elphaba_, the blonde thought to herself. She put a hand on her chest and she could feel it. A piece was missing.

There was sudden a breeze and an electricity in the atmosphere. The room became very still and Glinda could feel her skin begin to crawl. Suddenly the torch was blown out and the tower was plunged into darkness. Glinda stood quickly and stepped slowly towards the window, the only source of illumination.

"Who's there?" Glinda questioned the darkness.

Something was hidden in the shadows of the chamber and Glinda could only make out a silhouette. It was tall and thin and she could see the slight curves of a body. The person moved and Glinda thought she saw green.

Glinda squinted into the darkness her heart pounding with excitement. She leaned forward her hand outstretched but she faltered and stepped away. _It can't be_, she thought to herself. Her pessimism, her fear, and grief suddenly gripped her. She shook her head.

"Step into the light," Glinda whispered.

The Good witch could see the shadows' hesitancy; its hands were gripping the stonewalls. The figure slowly leaned away from the wall and put a foot into the light. A whole body followed. Once Elphaba was revealed by the moonlight she shielded her eyes. When she put her hand down she blinked into the bright light before gazing at Glinda.

Glinda stared at Elphaba from head to toe searching for any peculiarities. She couldn't believe it. Elphaba, the Wicked Witch of the West, Glinda's best friend, enemy, lover was standing before her, flesh and bone. Elphaba had gotten skinnier, if it was possible. Dark circles covered her hazel eyes and her cheekbones were sharper than usual. The blonde tried to swallow past the lump forming in her throat. Tears gathered on the brim of Glinda's eyes and silently fell down her pale cheeks. She let out a soft sob and stepped toward her friend but hesitated, unsure of herself. Glinda reached out to touch her but stopped, thinking that her friend might disappear. Elphaba gently smiled and stepped forward and their skin touched.

"Elphie," Glinda gasped suddenly out of breath. "Is it really you?"

She put her other shaking hand on Elphaba's cheek and stared into her dark brown eyes. Glinda felt her. She could feel heat radiating from her cheeks. She could feel the rise and fall of her chest, and the beating of her heart. Moving her hand to Elphaba's chest Glinda placed her other hand on own her chest. Their hearts beat in unison. Glinda sighed giving her friend a lazy smile.

"This must be a dream," she said to herself holding Elphaba's face again.

Elphaba grinned shaking her head at the good witch. "No," she said. "I told you Glinda. Even in death I would never leave you."

Grasping Glinda's thin waist she gently pulled her closer and pressed their lips together. Glinda's heart beat wildly and her body caught fire. She couldn't breath but she only kissed Elphaba more fervently. Then Glinda pushed Elphaba away gasping for air. She looked at her friend with a kind smile then violently shoved Elphaba away. Glinda went at her pounding her fists on the Wicked Witch's chest and arms.

"How could you do this to me?" she yelled tears of frustration running down her cheeks. "How could you leave me behind to deal with life by myself? It should have been the two of us! For good!"

"Glinda! I told you," Elphaba replied grabbing at her flailing fists. The blonde continued to beat the wicked witch her rage increasing. "I've been waiting for you to come for me!"

The Good Witch suddenly stopped. Her friends words striking her and she remembered. She remembered the feeling of Elphaba's warm lips against her ear _come for me I'll be waiting. _She yanked her arms from Elphaba's grasp and wrapped them around herself feeling a sudden chill. She pressed her back against the stonewall breathing deeply to gather her scattered thoughts. She had witnessed her friends' death. She remembered the cries and yells of the witch hunters and the horrifying scream of her best friend. She attempted to speak but her throat thickened.

"I tried to tell you… Glinda," Elphaba spoke softly. " I tried to comfort you every way I could, but my magic is weak. And you…" Elphaba paused swallowing past the lump in her throat. "You didn't want me to intrude on your life any longer so I left you."

"Please," Elphaba pleaded moving towards her friend.

Glinda held a hand up stopping Elphaba in her tracks. The blonde shook her head her mouth open ready to speak.

"How," she finally asked.

The green witch swallowed gathering the words to explain her existence. She explained to her dear friend that she and Fiyero, now scarecrow, had made plans to escape from Oz. The Wicked Witch was going to trick all of Oz into believing she was dead. Elphaba explained the trap door and the poised bucket of water that would wipe out her very existence. The Good Witch sat in silence listening intently unsure of how she felt about Elphaba's story.

She told Glinda of their plan to run away together and start a life. Fiyero knew the Vinkus better than any other winkie and he could get them passed the Thousand Year Grasslands to a new land. _How romantic_, the good witch thought to herself. Jealousy suddenly gripped her chest; she could feel anger and pain coursing through her veins.

"Glinda you must believe me. I wanted to tell you but we thought it best if no one knew… I tried to do what was best for the greater good."

Glinda felt angry words rise in her throat but Elphaba continued before she could speak.

"The people don't need me Glinda. I'm nothing but a soulless snake, a story told to children to make them fear and to teach them a lesson. They need you," Elphaba said stepping closer to Glinda reaching her hand out to touch the blonde's cheek. "You are the symbol I always wished to become, the symbol I can never be."

The green witch put an arm around Glinda's waist; she tipped the blonde's head back so she looked into her eyes. Her thumb grazed the blonde's high cheekbone, trying to soothe the bubbling anger.

"It was never my wish to leave you. I tried to do my best Glinda with the knowledge I had. But at the last second when you came to me in the tower I realized I couldn't follow through, not without telling you. I had no time to explain when the witch hunters were already upon me. So I gave you the message and hoped you would find me."

Glinda pulled herself from her friend's grasp. The young ruler hadn't expected this chain of events. Oz had turned upside down and, now, so had her life and everything she thought knew. Her mind was racing trying to figure out how to rule, if she was the symbol Elphaba spoke of, and what she would do about her friends' sudden return. A delicate hand rested on her forehead. She suddenly felt exhausted.

"I don't know what to do Elphie," Glinda whispered turn to face her. "Everything I believed in has changed and been proven a lie. I'm not sure where my life is going and if I'm even a fit ruler of Oz."

The blonde went to Elphaba and rested her head on the witch's shoulder. "But for now can we just sleep," Glinda whispered.

"Yes, my sweet."

They went to the bed. Glinda took off her shoes and sat down falling over onto the plush feather mattress. Elphaba lay behind her; she pulled the blanket over them. The first few moments felt awkward as if they'd never shared a bed or lay close together. Elphaba cleared her throat quietly suddenly feeling nervous. Glinda's body was tense and the green witch wasn't sure if she should touch her friend. Then Glinda searched for a green arm and pulled it over her waist. The blonde pulled Elphaba's hand close to her heart and her body relaxed. Elphaba sighed pushing her body so it was flush against Glinda's back.

They stayed like that through the night.


End file.
